percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 14
'Chapter 14 ' Caleb’s stories about the his past interested me more that I feared. He was only seven when he lost his mother from a car accident that he ‘''miraculously''’ survived – but it turned out, demigod bones are a bit stonger than mortals so when their car crashed, Caleb was able to survive, but his mother was unable to. After his mother’s death, he was dodged to one orphange to another almost every month. After a year and a half he was found by a satyr that brought him to camp. He trained and lived at Camp Half Blood ever since, and at the age of ten, he went with a group to hunt down the Hydra where he got all the scars from. “I’m so sorry.” I told him in a whisper. I was in no mood to catch up to class at all, and I already got Grandpa’s reply: Things are settled, Jada. Come home quickly, sweetheart. Take Care. “Why apologize?” Caleb asked, staring at me. I bit my tongue and played with my phone, “I – I don’t know. I just felt saying it.” Caleb chuckled, “What’s the use? I’m not sorry.” I stared at him in shock, “But, you lost your mom.” He shook his head slightly, “Yes, I have. But I think it’s better. Even at a young age, monsters were already tryng to eat me and my mom would do everything in her power to keep me safe. It’s a relief for me knowing she’s in a better place.” Silence. “You live with your grandparents?” he asked after the long awkward silence that passed between. I nodded at him and added, “I lost my mom, too. I was only a kid then, though. I don’t have a lot of memories about her. All that I can remember about her is when she sings a song to me each night before I sleep.” Caleb smiled, “A memory – good or not – is something that we should hold dear to us, because whatever happens, memories are the only things that helps us know that we are not losing the ones we love.” I stared at him, he was so young looking, which he is. But I meant was, he was only sixteen, the same age as me. Could people actually expect us to fight off monsters at such a young age? Okay, yeah, I was suppose to be the daughter of the king of the gods on Mount Olympus which happen to be on the top of the Empire State Building. I stared at the scars on Caleb’s arms – he was so young yet so mature and wise already. Can I ever be like him? As if reading my mind, Caleb said, “When you’re young and you had to fight off monsters to defend yourself, you become mature, you need ''to be more mature.” I nodded, “Why were you, um, well, how did monsters smelled, um…” I started to stutter before I bit my lip and spoke in strong voice, “What I’m trying to ask is why were you found out by the monsters so fast while me – well, I just got found out recently.” Caleb stared outside as he spoke, “Demigod scent is different from mine, my ''kind.” “But I thought you’re demigod.” “In a way, I am, but no, I am not.” “Okay, what are you then? Tell me, Caleb.” Caleb stared at me this time and answered in a serious tone, “Have you heard of the Titans? They ruled before the olympians did, they were the children of Gaea.” “I’ve read about them in a book I found in our shed, they were lead my Kronos, he was also the father of the elder gods of today, like Poseidon, Hades and Zeus – my fa…” I couldn’t seem to finish my sentence and luckily, Caleb saved me. “Yes, and one of them was the wisest Titan, so wise he was able to foretell the future.” His words were familiar, his description recognizable to my ears, “When the time came of the great war between the Titans and the Gods, he sided with Zeus and with his help, the Gods won the battle. He also created man, fashioned them and gave them gifts. He tricked the gods out of the best portion of the sacrificial feast, acquiring the meat for the feasting of man. Then, when Zeus withheld fire, he stole it from heaven and delivered it to mortal kind hidden inside a fennel-stalk.” “I know him…” I whispered more to myself than Caleb. “He then arrested for helping man, he was chained on Mount Caucasus where every day an eagle would out his liver…” “And every night his liver would grow back for the eagle to eat again for the morrow…” I finished for him, “Is he your dad?” Caleb nodded, “Yes he is. I’m a demititan. The demititan son of Prometheus.” ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 04:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Curse Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page